The Favour
by tamyyiia
Summary: It's Shizuo's mother's 50th birthday party and she wants to see her little Shizuo in a relationship. Kasuka suggests an actor that owes him a favour. Cue Izaya in a dress. Warnings: Izaya in a dress, Meddling mothers, boyxboy, shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

_**Another short story coming your way dudes! I'll be finished with silent bodyguard soon so I've started another!**_

**The Party**

Shizuo sighed and took another drag of his cigarette as he waited outside the venue for his brother. The party inside was raging…no it wasn't…it was his mother's 50th birthday. His whole family was in that room decorated by balloons and streamers and so were all his mother's friends who just couldn't help themselves when it came to saying how adorable he looked in his three piece suit. It was stressful and you know what else was stressful? The fact that he had been forced to bring a date to this. Now his mother had hit the big 50 she was desperate to see him with 'a nice girl'. She wanted a wedding. Shizuo didn't.

That's where his brother came in. Kasuka had suggested hiring an actor for the night to play the role of his girlfriend. Shizuo agreed. Kasuka had set the whole this up but…there's always a but…this girl wasn't a girl at all. Kasuka had said something about 'demoralisation' and 'prostitution' before stating that his date would be a male actor in a dress. Then Kasuka had said something about an acting exercise.

Shizuo didn't mind that his date was going to be male. Actually he preferred that. Yes, he was gay. He had been since high school. Not that his parents knew. It was a little hard to come out to your mothers when she expected little rugrats and the perfect daughter-in-law. His brother knew of course, that was probably why he had chosen a guy.

Shizuo had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being set up by his little brother.

"Nii-san, have you been waiting long?" A voice void of emotions asked. Shizuo looked up from his shoes.

Kasuka stood infront of him, wearing an identical black three piece suit the only different was the tie colours. Shizuo's was gold whilst Kasuka's was red. A little behind Kasuka was his date, the popular singer, Ruri. She was wearing a black dress and a red rose along with her red headband.

"Nah, I've only been here an hour."

Kasuka nodded. "Your date is just fixing his wig."

Shizuo nodded. "How did you get him to agree to it?"

Kasuka gave him a steady look. "He owed me a favour."

"You look lovely by the way, Ruri." Shizuo complimented the singer.

"Thankyou, Shizuo-san. You look nice too." She replied calmly.

It was a little unnerving how similar the couple were sometimes.

"I can't walk in these shoes at all." Came a grumble from a short distance away.

Shizuo turned his head to see a breathtakingly beautiful woman walking towards him. She wore a black dress that came to her knees, it was fitted at the top and puffed out at the bottom, a golden ribbon was tied around her waist and her shoes were also gold. Her dark hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly, her skin was pale but her cheeks were rosy and her eyes…

…_hey…wait a minute._

"Kasuka, what the hell?" Shizuo hissed at his brother. "Izaya? Really? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't like this any more than you do, Shizu-chan. Do you know how ego-shattering-ly awful this is?" Izaya, the breathtakingly beautiful woman, said.

"He owes me a favour. Please treat him well." With that Kasuka nodded to Izaya, Ruri linked her arm in his and they both walked away.

Izaya crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Aren't you going to tell me how beautiful I look, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut the fuck up you damn flea." Shizuo sighed and grit his teeth, remembering what Kasuka had said moments ago. " Lets just try to be civil. Just for tonight."

"I agree. I'm paying a debt, that's the only reason I'm here. Tonight I'm Kanra, you're loving girlfriend." Izaya mocked.

Shizuo had to do this. For his mother's sake. He held out his arm and waited for Izaya to get the message. The informant rolled his eyes before linking with the blonde, resting a hand on Shizuo's toned bicep.

"You look beautiful, Kanra." Shizuo said testing the name.

Izaya smiled and batted his eyelashes. "Thank you, Shizuo. You look very handsome too." His voice was softer and a little higher.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the use of his real name. He couldn't help but like it, not that he'd tell anyone that.

He held the door open for Izaya, the soft music caressing them. Shizuo could see his mother across the room taking to Kasuka and Ruri. Her eyes met his and they instantly brimmed with happiness.

Izaya watched as a pretty woman with caramel hair and brown eyes made her way over to them, he felt Shizuo stiffen next to him and knew that this woman must be his mother.

"Shizuo, dear. Are you going to introduce us?"

"ah, yeah. Kanra, this is my mother. Mother, this is my girlfriend, Kanra." Shizuo smiled,

Izaya smiled at the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You look stunning."

Shizuo's mother laughed and took Izaya's hand in hers. "Oh, you're so beautiful, Kanra-chan. I'm so glad that Shizuo's found someone as lovely as you."

"You're too kind." Izaya said with a blush.

Shizuo smiled at Izaya's flattery. _Trust the flea to be good at this. _A waiter chose that minute to come round with a tray of champagne, Shizuo's mother took two and handed one of Izaya. Izaya took it out of politeness. This happened all the time with clients, Izaya hated alcohol but he'd just have to put up with it and keep his smile in place. He had to play the dutiful girlfriend.

" Oh, mum, Do we have orange juice. Kanra isn't a fan of alcohol." Shizuo said as he took the champagne glass from Izaya.

Izaya's eyes widened. Shizuo's mother blushed. "Oh, dear me. I'm sorry Kanra-chan, I should have asked. We have juice at the bar, Shizuo. "

"No, it's my fault really."

"I'll get you an orange juice, Kanra. Slice of lime too right?" Shizuo said. Izaya nodded, his shock building.

As Shizuo walked off, Izaya was left with his mother. "How long have you and Shizuo known each other?" She asked.

"Since high school, though we only started dating recently." Izaya said.

"Namiko-chan." A familiar voice said from behind Izaya. A chill went down the informant's spine as he froze where he stood.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Kyouko-chan, you made it." Namiko gushed. "Kanra-chan, this is my childhood friend. Kyouko-chan, this is my little Shizuo's girlfriend, Kanra-chan."

The dark haired woman stepped next to Izaya and looked at him through familiar reddish-brown eyes. A spark went through those eyes and a devious smile formed on Kyouko's lips.

"How lovely to meet you, Kanra-chan."

"Likewise. Your broach is beautiful." Izaya complimented the golden swallow.

"Thankyou. I was planning to pass it down to my daughter but then I had twins. Though I think I've found a solution now." She explained.

Izaya gave a painful little smile. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to find, Shizuo." Izaya smiled.

"Yes, yes. Go enjoy the party, Kanra-chan. I want to see the both of you dancing later." Namiko winked.

Izaya walked away at a fast pace, finding Shizuo on the way back to them.

"Got your drink." Shizuo motioned and frowned at the frantic look on Izaya's face. "What's the matter,"

"What's the matter? My whole life it over. The jig is well and truly up." Izaya hissed as he glanced back at Shizuo's mother. "You see that woman standing with your mother?"

Shizuo looked over Izaya's shoulder to see the familiar dark haired woman. "Yeah, Kyouko-san?"

"Orihara Kyouko. That would be my mother, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo froze. "Well, shit."

"'Well, Shit. ' indeed, Shizu-chan."

Namiko hugged her old friend with a huge smile on her face. "It's been so long. The last time I saw you was a few years after you'd had little Izaya-chan."

"Yes, the boys got along well didn't they?" She laughed daintily.

"It hasn't changed. Though I do wonder why Izaya-chan is calling himself Kanra."

Kyouko smirked. "Shall we mess with them a little? My entertainment has been a little lacking lately."

"Kyo-chan, so mean. Though I do agree. Shizuo-chan needs to be punished for not telling his mother about his preferences. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of and they make a beautiful couple."

**Review, ne?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**_

**Hello my lovely humans! Sorry it took a while. I have lots and lots of uni work ^ I'm in my last year and it's hell. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Unexpected **

Shizuo and Izaya had retired to a table at the back of the room so that they could talk, Izaya's hand was on Shizuo's leg and every so often Shizuo would tuck a strand of hair behind Izaya's ear. It looked like a romantic date to the party goers but if you got into ear range of the table you'd find that it was anything but.

"I'm going home."

"You can't leave, you little shit. Suck it up." Shizuo hissed with a smile on his face.

Izaya laughed daintily. "I'm going to stab you, Shizu-chan." Izaya pinched Shizuo's leg, causing the blonde to flinch slightly. "If my mother tells yours who I am we're both going to have a problem. Is that what you want because I thought you wanted to give your mother the perfect daughter for a night?"

Shizuo half glared, half smiled at Izaya. "Just shut up and look pretty. Unless she rips the wig from your head, you'll be fine."

Izaya scoffed. "You don't know my mother. She'd do anything to embarrass me."

"Even going as far as to out you as a crossdresser? Wouldn't that just bring shame to her? Well…more shame than you probably have already."

"Like you haven't brought done shame upon your family, monster."

"bloodsucking flea."

"Brute."

"insect."

"Protozoan."

"You little-"

"Are you two going to dance? I was planning to put on something slow." Shizuo's mother said as she appeared behind the two.

Shizuo smiled at her and turned to Izaya. "Yeah, we'll come out on the dance floor in a minute. Kanra is just resting her feet, she'd not used to wearing such high heels. "

Izaya smirked. "I'm sure I can manage a few dances." This would be brilliant black mail. Dancing slow with your worst enemy.

Shizuo tried not to glare at the annoying man. He knew that he was planning something but the smile on his mother's face delayed him asking.

"That's great. I'll tell Kasuka-chan to take lots of pictures." His mother gushed before she rushed off again.

Shizuo cringed, he didn't want there to be evidence of this.

"Shall we, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he took a gulp of orange juice before setting it down and standing up

The music came on, slow and soft. Shizuo sighed and gave Izaya his hand. Izaya took it with a smirk as Shizuo walked him to the dance floor, in-between other dancing couples. Izaya had a moment of not knowing where to put him hands, he wasn't used to playing a female roll whilst dancing. Shizuo rolled his eyes and pulled the lithe informant flush against him.

"Put your arms around my neck, idiot." Shizuo grunted as he placed his own hands on the ravenette's waist.

Izaya tried not to blush at the close proximity. Shizuo was warm and he smelt nice. _God, this was torture. I hate him. I hate him so much. _Izaya linked his arms behind Shizuo's neck as instructed, his fingers brushing Shizuo's neck and blonde hair. It was surprisingly soft. The swayed to the music, Shizuo trying to keep a smile on his face for when his mother would circle round and Izaya trying not to trip over Shizuo's big feet.

"Out of curiosity, how did you know my drink preferences?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "The hot pot party that Shinra threw in High school. You were off your face, you'd drank so much sake that you tried to…well.." Shizuo trailed off, remembering how he had discovered his own preferences. "For the next four months you declared that you would never drink again."

Izaya blinked, he didn't remember much of that party. Just arriving, drinking, throwing up in Celty's helmet and waking up in his bed. He didn't even remember Shizuo being there. "What did I try to do, Shizu-chan?"

"You're better off not knowing."

"I want to know."

"Well, I'm not telling you."

"Brute."

"Tramp."

"Tramp? Really, Shizu-chan?" Izaya narrowing his eyes at the blonde and purposely stood on his foot.

Shizuo glared down at him and squeezed his waist. "I could crush you so easily. You're in my grasp, flea. No escape."

*Flash* Beeb. The sound of a picture being taken brought Shizuo out of his rage. His brother stood less than a meter away with the camera in hand. He took another picture.

"You two look great together!" Shizuo's mother gushed as he appeared next to them.

Shizuo pulled Izaya closer and smiled down at him. That soft expression caused Izaya's stomach to turn in a strange way that he wasn't used to. "It's all Kanra, She's too beautiful."

Izaya blushed. Thankfully he was wearing blusher so there wasn't much of a difference to the colour of his cheeks, although his ears started to turn red. He hoped that nobody could see this.

"You flatter me too much, Shizuo." Izaya smiled and thread his fingers through Shizuo's hair, pulling him closer. He wondered how far the blonde would go for appearances.

Shizuo's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed suddenly as he realised what this little flea was doing. His mother stood close by, she was watching and would probably be the happiest woman around if he kissed the little pest but then there was his brother. His bother with the camera.

Izaya looked up at him with devious red eyes, daring him. The look in his eyes told Shizuo all he needed to know. _The damn basted is only playing with me._

Shizuo always did what Izaya least expected. He expected the blonde to pull away at the cost of his hair but instead he found him leaning in. Getting closer. Shizuo's left hand gently held Izaya's chin.

_What the…? _Izaya thought as he felt soft lips press against him own. The hand on his waist held him so that there was little room to move. His fingers froze in the blonde's hair as he felt the smirk that was forming.

There was no way that Izaya would let that slide. He remembered hearing a faint clicking noise followed by the squeak of Shizuo's mother before he flicked his tongue against the blonde's lips. What surprised him even more was that the brute opened his mouth and snaked his tongue out, invading Izaya's mouth and making the smaller male gasp slightly.

Shizuo pulled away with a satisfied, smug look on his face. Izaya's eyes were wide and his cheeks were noticeably flushed. Shizuo smirked. "Your face is all red, Flea. Was I really that good?" Shizuo whispered into his ear.

Izaya pulled away quickly, Shizuo's mother had been joined by Izaya's and they both had smiles on their faces. Izaya did not like that one bit.

"I'm going to go power my nose." Izaya lied before he hurried off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Shizuo's mother walked over to Shizuo and slapped him on the arm. "Look, you've embarrassed her. I'll go see if she's all right." She said and walked off after Izaya.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Izaya's mother now stood next to Shizuo. He looked down at the dark haired beauty. She was looking at him with that same annoying smirk that Izaya had. Her red eyes were shining with mischief and she held herself in a pose that screamed elegant. She looked rich, god, she even smelled rich.

"He?" Shizuo questioned. "Kanra is a woman."

Kyouko laughed. " Oh, Shizuo-chan. I'm a private investigator. I can tell exactly when someone is lying to me." She smirked. "Don't worry. I won't expose you. My Little Izaya isn't good enough for you anyway. You should find yourself a nice partner that won't stab you in the back." She waved and sauntered off towards the bathroom.

Shizuo blinked in surprise. Had Izaya's own mother told him that her son wasn't good enough for him? What a horrible thing to say. Izaya was good enough for him.

_Izaya's the only one that doesn't look at me in fear. He doesn't actually judge me. He's annoying, sure. But that doesn't mean he isn't good enough for me. I break things all the time. I destroy buildings and hurt people. If anyone isn't good. It's me._

Shizuo shook his head. "What am I thinking?" A waiter passed with glasses of champagne. Shizuo grabbed two and drank them in quick succession. "Flea's a fuckin' idiot."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Izaya was freaking out. His cheeks had turned a dark red and his heart was pumping furiously. He stood in front of the huge mirror that ran across the whole wall in the women's bathrooms. He couldn't believe how tidy and how pleasant smelling it was. No wonder women spent go long in the bathrooms, who would want to leave? Izaya normally made it a rule to never use public toilets but these were nearing his standard.

He dug into his little black purse and started to re-apply his lipgloss. He couldn't believe that Shizuo had gone that far. He couldn't believe that he had liked it.

"Kanra-chan? Are you okay?" Namiko asked.

"I'm fine." Izaya smiled. "I just wasn't expecting that."

Namiko smiled and took his hand in hers, the tapped it reassuringly. "I can tell that you like Shizuo-chan very much. You shouldn't be embarrassed. People in love always feel like this."

Izaya blinked. _Love? No way in hell. What a ridiculous notion._ "I-ermm…"

"The blush, the sound of your heart beating in your ear. It's love." She gushed.

The door pushed opened and in strolled Izaya's mother. She smirked at Izaya. "Namiko-chan, you're leaving your guest unattended. They want to see the star of the show."

Namiko smiled and let go of Izaya's hand. "Oh yes. I better get back out there. Don't stay in here too long, Kanra-chan." She winked at Izaya before passing Kyouko. She nodded slightly to her old best friend as she passed, a smirk barely visible on her lips.

"Well, that was certainly a surprising display, Izaya." Kyouko commented as she checked out her reflection. "You shouldn't get too comfortable with his though. He's not suitable."

"I'm not sure what you mean, Orihara-san. I'm Kanra, not Izaya." Izaya softened his voice and batted his eyelashes.

Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "Please Izaya. You don't think I'd recognise my own son? You do make a very convincing woman but I can tell the difference." She looked at him from under her eyelashes. "Don't insult my intelligence."

Izaya huffed and grabbed his bag. "Well, I'm doing this as a favour to Kasuka-kun. Please don't blow my cover. Do you want your friend to be embarrassed?"

Kyouko smiled. "No. I'll keep your secret, Iza-chan. Just remember not to get too close."

"Why do you care?"

"I have a reputation to uphold. I don't want my own son eloping with an uncivilised brute."

Izaya bristled. He grit his teeth and stalked out of the bathroom.

_I can do whatever I want. He may be an 'uncivilised brute' but he's MY uncivilised brute. _

Kyouko smirked and hummed to herself as she applied her lipstick. "Too easy."

**Oooo that devious mother of his. Review!**


End file.
